Determination
by bb cham
Summary: Harry décide de se reprendre en main, il va alors voir les gens sous d'autres angles, il va découvrir l'envers du décors. (résumé pourri je sais mais c'est vraiment dur à trouver en fait) perso OCC, slash HPDM et peut être HPLM. Fic en cours
1. Chapter 1

Salut, je vous présente ma première Fanfiction. J'ai longtemps hésité à la la publier mais maintenant c'est fait. Je voudrait remercier ma beta enellya malfoy

Titre : détermination

genre : romance , aventure, yaoi (peut être slash si je suis inspirée)

rating M

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent tous à JK Rowling.

Les personnages sont OCC. C'est du HPDM.

Résumé : Harry décide de se reprendre en main, il va alors voir les gens sous d'autres angles, il va découvrir l'envers du décors. (résumé pourri je sais mais c'est vraiment dur à trouver en fait)

chapitre 1 : se découvrir

C'était au milieu de la cacophonie présente dans le wagon de ses amis qu'Harry feignait un sommeil profond. Il faisait semblant pour ne pas parler. Il était épuisé certes mais il ne réussissait pas a dormir. Il repassait donc ses vacances tels un film derrière ses yeux clos

Ces vacances marquaient un tournant dans sa vie, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi ces deux mois étaient, à ses yeux, plus importants que toutes ces années. Ces deux mois, l'avaient bouleversé, il avait eu l'impression de se connaître, de ne plus être quelqu'un dont le destin est déterminé par d'autres, de ne plus être un pion sur l'échiquier, de se redécouvrir. C'était toujours lui mais il savait maintenant ce qu'il voulait, il savait qui il était.

Ça avait très mal commencé, il était arrivé chez les Dursley profondément déprimé à cause de l'attaque de Sirius au ministère. Les autres disaient qu'il s'en voulait à tord. Mais, il savait très bien que si il était resté tranquille pour une fois, rien ne se serait passé. Qu'il ait les yeux ouvert ou pas, il revoyait sans cesse son parrain tomber dans le voile. Son regard surpris mais résigné, ses cheveux voltigeant, c'était insupportable de se dire que son parrain n'avait eu aucun regret à mourir pour lui.

Ce jour là, il s'était senti perdu, il avait alors suivit son instinct, que pouvait-il faire d'autre, il n'avait aucune carte en main. Mais agir par instinct, c'est être prévisible et il ne l'avait pas encore compris. Agir par instinct, c'est suivre sans savoir pourquoi, c'est faire ce que les autres attendent de nous mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre, il n'avait jamais appris à agir autrement.

Alors il avait foncé parce que l'instinct lui disait de foncer, entraînant tous ses amis derrière lui, il se souvenait encore de l'adrénaline courant dans ses veine, de la petite voit lui murmurant qu'il faisait une bêtise. Du sourire de Voldemort au département des mystères.

Il s'était remis en question et s'était dit qu'a partir de maintenant, il ferait toujours tout pour avoir autant d'atout qu'il pouvait sous la manche.

On avait réussis à sortir Sirius du voile mais son esprit semblait en veille, il était dans le comma pour le moment et en plus, la cerise sur le gâteau, Sirius comatait chez Rogue. Sirius était innocenté mais c'était trop dangereux pour lui et pour les autres de le laisser à Sainte Mangouste.

Harry avait donc broyé du noir, rongé par la culpabilité pendant trois jours ne sortant que pour les corvées. Le quatrième jour, Pétunia l'avait envoyé chez Mrs Figg pour aider au jardinage, toujours heureuse de refiler du travail à son neveu, mais il savait que la vielle dame avait utilisé ce prétexte pour qu'il puisse venir manger des gâteaux chez elle. Il pourrait aussi revoir Luc, le petit fils de sa voisine.

C'était ingénieur spécialisé dans la fabrication des armes à feu. Il lui apprenait plein de choses sur les armes programmables à distances et les armes normales. Harry était même devenu incollable sur ces mêmes armes a feux . Il était le confident de Luc, Harry avait donc été le premier au courant de son homosexualité.

Le sorcier brun arriva donc chez sa voisine de meilleure humeur et s'empiffra au milieu des chats. ces sales bêtes essayaient de lui piquer ses cookies mais il ne céderait jamais ces petites merveilles à ces estomac à poils. Harry détestait les chats : ça miaule, ça griffe, ça mort, ça se faufile et surtout, pour une raison qui échappait à notre héros, les chats attendrissait tout le monde alors qu'ils étaient vraiment moches et avaient un mauvais caractère. ils devraient être le symbole de la maison Serpentard à la place du serpent. Ça s'appellerait Chapentard alors, ils auraient l'air cons avec un nom pareil.

Il mangeait quand Luc arriva, le dernier ipad sous la main avec un air blasé comme d'habitude. Son visage s'éclairât quand il vit Harry. Le survivant soupçonnait d'ailleurs les sentiments plus qu'amicaux de Luc à son égard. Il faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer parce qu'il n'était pas sûr et que même si cela était le cas, il ne saurait pas quoi dire à l'ingénieur. Il passa l'après-midi à manger en parlant avec Luc des dernières nouveautés. Harry aimait bien parler avec Luc. Dans ces moments là, il avait l'impression d'être important, pas comme avec les sorciers exceptés ses amis avec qui il avait l'impression d'être un moyen de survie.

Harry et Luc, qui passait un mois chez sa grand mère avant de repartir à New-York où il travaillait, se revirent presque tous les 2 jours pendant le mois de juillet. Le jours où Luc parti, il offrit un smartphone à Harry, lui faisant promettre de garder le contact, c'était un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance puisque Luc partait deux jours avant l'anniversaire d'Harry.

Pendant le premier mois des vacances, Harry avait beaucoup écrit à ses amis, ils le soutenaient tous : Ron, Hermionne, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavande, même Cho avec qui il était resté ami malgré tout. Son anniversaire avait été festif, au square grimaud avec Hermionne, tous les Weasley et d'autres amis. Après son anniversaire, il était allé à Gringots se faire une carte de crédit moldue qui changerait ses gallions en livres.

Harry s'était violemment disputé avec son oncle et avait décider de ne faire plus aucune des corvées après son anniversaire. Il occupait alors ses journées à flanner dans Londres. Ayant beaucoup d'argent, il s'achetait des vêtements mais surtout, il s'était pris un ordinateur portable et un casque compatible avec son téléphone. A la maison, il n'adressait plus la parole à sa « famille » et attendait qu'ils aient fini pour manger. Petunia faisait tout à présent , il avait décidé qu'il ne ferait plus une seule corvée dans cette maison, les Dursley étaient venus à bout de sa patience. Durant ses balades dans Londres, il se faisait souvent draguer par des filles ou des garçon. Il avait sympathiser avec deux filles qui avait lâché l'affaire face à son homosexualité et leurs avait laissé son numéro. Elles étaient deux : Karen et Laya. Des moldues très drôles. Il appris qu'elles avaient grandit ensembles car leurs pères étaient associés.

Karen était une folle, elle était toujours en mini-jupe et draguait tout ce qui passait, son beau corps lui permettait d'avoir au moins 3 numéros par sortie. C'était une grande brune avec de long cheveux bouclés noirs. Toujours des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, ce qui ne servait pas à grand chose à Londres. Elle se vexait très facilement et détestait perdre, elle lui rappelait Draco Malfoy avec moins de classe.

Laya était elle aussi brune mais avec des yeux turquoises inoubliables. Très jolie mais plus sobre que son amie. Elle avait toujours de la drogue sur elle, sortait des hypothèses sur tout et n'importe quoi (les oiseaux peuvent-ils avoir le vertige?). Elle dessinait très bien et voulait être styliste. Elle conseillait toujours Harry pendant les heures de shopping qu'il faisaient presque tous les jours.

À la fin des vacances, elles promirent à Harry de rester en contact et qu'elles seraient à Londres l'année prochaine. Ils se séparèrent en rigolant.

Voldemort n'avait rien fait de toutes les vacances, il était en veille depuis l'attaque au ministère et Dumbeldore cherchait à savoir pourquoi mais l'information était bien gardée.

En parlant avec des moldus, Harry avait pu être lui-même, il avait eu l'impression de se redécouvrir, il avait vu qu'il pouvait être aimé sans être « le sauveur », qu'il pouvait faire ses propres choix, qu'il pouvait être qui il voulait, qu'il pouvait arrêter d'être le pion sur l'échiquier et devenir un joueur.

En plus, il avait appris, il y 5 jours que Sirius était réveillé. Il reprenait des forces et prendrait le poste de professeur de DCFM aujourd'hui. C'est impatient de revoir son parrain que Harry s'endormit au milieu de la cacophonie de ses amis dans le Poudlard express.

o0O0o

Dans un grand château à l'ouest de l'Angleterre, un grand homme pâle se tenait dans le hall sur son trône, son visage reptilien était tiré l'air d'être dans une intense réflexion. Le plus grand mage noir d'Angleterre était perdu, il y a deux mois, ils avait ressenti des chose étrange. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulait admettre qu'il était peut être pas très bien dans sa tête. Il se flagellait mentalement d'avoir eu ces pensées, de ressentir ça. Pour lui, tuer, torturer, éradiquer, terroriser n'était pas malsain, c'était juste les moyens à employer pour changer le monde, pour l'ordonner, pour vivre dans un mode parfait. Un monde de sang pur, un monde de magie toute puissante, un monde où tout serait possible car ce monde serait régit par la magie.

C'est pour cet objectif qu'il se battait et rien ne l'arrêterait, ni Dumbeldore, ni le petit Potter. C'est dans cet optique qu'il les avait attirés dans le piège au ministère. Pas pour les tuer, non, mais pour faire naître en eux la peur, pour les faire vivre dans l'angoisse de son courroux, pour leur montrer qu'il les tuerait quand il le voudrait.

Tout s'était bien passé au début, Potter était tombé dans le piège la tête la première, des membres de l'ordre avaient rappliqué, même le vieux fou était là. Mais lors du combat contre Dumbeldore, des envies malsaine l'avait assaillies. Là, à coté de Dumbeldore, le visage dévasté par la tristesse et la rage, le corps meurtri, il avait trouvé Potter magnifique. Il avait eu envie de le faire pleurer encore plus, de lui faire subir tous les outrages rudement et passionnément, il avait senti le besoin animal de faire de Harry Potter sa chose.

Il y avait songé tout l'été, se maudissant de cette envie malsaine, il avait pris de nombreux amant durant l'été mais son seul fantasme restait Potter soumis à lui, pleurnichant et le suppliant d'arrêter. Mais cela n'allait pas, Potter était un puissant sorcier et même si il était un ennemi, lui faire subir cela allait contre les principes du Lord. Dans son monde idéal, les sorciers se respecteraient et protégerait leur communauté, les agressions sexuelles ou physiques seraient les pires crimes qu'il soient contre un sorcier ou un moldus, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ces tendances, il avait une société à redresser.

Oui, il oublierait ce désir fou et construirait son monde, il fonderait sa terre promise. C'est pourquoi il oublierait le son des cris de Potter, il arrêterait de penser au regards que Potter pourrait faire si il l'obtenait, il arrêterait de rêver de ce que le corps de Potter pouvait faire. Convaincu qu'il pourrait tenir cette résolution il se concentra sur sa conquête.

Le vieux fou avait découvert quelque chose, il faudrait vite savoir quoi, donc il arrêtait les raids pour le moment et se concentrait sur l'information et le recrutement, il donnerait aussi une petite mission au jeune Malfoy, ce petit peureux était intelligent quand il était suffisamment motivé et Tom savait que sa mère serait une excellente motivation, ce petit avait intérêt à assurer.

Alors ? Des review ?

Fred : maintenant tu fait la mendiante pour des commentaires ?

Georges : ne lui parle pas comme ça, elle risquerait de nous trouver un rôle dans la fic, mieux vaut se faire discret.

Fred : t'inquiete frangin, qu'est ce qu'elle peut nous faire de toute façon.

Bb cham : On dirait que Voldy est en manque, je pourrait faire de vous ses nouveau gigolos... gnark

Georges : Fred, j'ai peur !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : détermination

genre : romance , aventure, yaoi (peut être slash si je suis inspirée)

rating M

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent tous à JK Rowling.

Les personnages sont OCC. C'est du HPDM.

Résumé : Harry décide de se reprendre en main, il va alors voir les gens sous d'autres angles, il va découvrir l'envers du décors. (résumé pourri je sais mais c'est vraiment dur à trouver en fait)

Chapitre 2

Tout allait bien à Poudlard. Ils avaient parlé et Sirius avait même dit qu'il voulait acheter une jolie petite maison où il vivrait avec lui pendant les vacances. Le brun avait sauté dans les bras de son parrain en souriant. Il imaginait déjà les soirées à rigoler, les fêtes qu'ils feraient chez eux, les bon moments qu'ils passeraient ensembles... S'il survivait, il aurait la vie dont il rêvait.

Et il y avait Malfoy aussi, il semblait constamment sur ses gardes, de grandes cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux et il disparaissait souvent. Se laissant aller à l'observation, Harry se dit que que le blond était vraiment beau. Malgré sa posture parfaite, son regard neutre et son visage fermé. Le brun pouvait lire toute sa détresse comme si les mots « aidez moi » sortaient de tous les pores de sa peau. Mais le survivant se dit que c'était sûrement son « complexe du sauveur » qui lui jouait des tours.

En faisant des expériences bizarres sur son smartphone quand il s'ennuyait, le brun avait découvert que l'objet réagissait à sa magie. En insufflant un peu de magie dans l'appareil, il pouvait taper sur l'écran tactile à distance rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il voulait écrire. Il s'en servait pour envoyer des messages à Karen et Laya pendant les cours d'histoire et de potion.

Malfoy ressemblait de plus en plus à un animal traqué. Il s'éloignait des Serpentards, avait l'air très fatigué bien que impeccable comme d'habitude. Mais Malfoy était si beau, Harry avait presque envie d'aller le voir pour le réconforter, d'aller lui enlever le poids qui semblait peser sur ses épaules. Mais si il en était arrivé là, c'était sûrement parce que cela était voulu donc le blond se démerderait.

o0O0o

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco était au pied du mur, il ne pouvait pas reculer, il serait obligé de le faire. Il voyait encore le regard fier de son père lorsqu'on lui avait assigné la mission. Il avait alors tenté de convaincre son Lord d'accorder la mission à quelqu'un d'autre en se dévalorisant lui-même mais le mage noir avait rit et insisté sur le fait que sa devait être lui. Sa mère par contre, avait sauté de sa chaise et avait essayé de négocier avec le seigneur des ténèbres mais un regard noir de la part du Lord l'avait fait taire.

Alors, elle avait attendu qu'ils sortent pour pleurer, Draco l'avait soutenue sous le regard atterré de son père.

« Tes sentiments sont dignes d'une Weasley, lève la tête et sois fière de ton fils ! Avait dit Lucius, essayant de réconforter sa femme à sa manière. Il aimait sa femme mais ne voyait-elle pas que c'était une occasion pour son fils ?

-être fière ? Fière de quoi ? Que mon bébé devienne un assassin ou qu'il se fasse tuer sous peu ? Cria la femme blonde, enragée après son mari

-mère, je... tenta Draco

-c'était ton rôle Lucius ! C'était ton rôle de protéger l'innocence et l'avenir de ton fils ! Ton rôle de le garder loin de tout ça ! Cria-t-elle encore en fusillant son mari du regard

-Narcissa, quand je me suis engagé aux cotés du seigneur des ténèbres, j'ai aussi engagé la famille Malfoy, mon fils est fort, j'ai confiance en lui ! Puis Lucius parti

-Maman, j'y arriverait, je ferait sa pour nous puis nous nous retirerons avant que je ne prenne la marque

-oui, j'ai plusieurs endroit où nous pourrons aller mon fils, je ferait tous ce que je peut pour t'aider »

o0O0o

C'est comme sa qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette galère. Il ne dormait plus, il imaginait ce qui adviendrait de sa mère en cas d'échec, elle serait torturée, elle mourrait, et il recevrait la marque...

En cas d'échec, Draco prévoyait déjà le suicide, il n'aurait de toute façon plus rien si sa mère partait, et il ne pourrait vivre avec une telle infamie sur le bras.

Ou sinon peut être qu'il devait les rejoindre, rejoindre Harry. Il était son seul repère à Poudlard, il croisait souvent les regards du brun sur lui, ça lui permettait de ne pas dépérir. Harry avait l'air inquiet, comme si il hésitait à venir voir Draco. Non, le blond se faisait des idées, le survivant le surveillait juste parce qu'il avait des soupçons, il fallait se faire plus discret.

Mais Harry était le sauveur n'est ce pas ? Si Draco croyait plus fort, peut être que le brun le sauverait, peut être qu'il le délivrerait. Peut être, si il croyait...

« ce n'est pas parce que tu crois que tu seras sauvé ! » Cette phrase s'imprima dans sa tête, c'était ce qu'avait dit un jour celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom en torturant un homme. Cette phrase avait été prononcée d'une voix si dure, si vicieuse. Il avait eu l'impression que c'était une vérité absolue, il avait cru que ces mot lui était adressés. C'était la seule fois où Draco avait assisté à une torture et c'est ce qui l'attendait. Ce n'est pas en croyant qu'il serait sauvé alors il accomplirait cette mission jusqu'au bout sans jamais croire parce que Potter ne sauvait pas les gens comme lui, Potter ne sauvait pas les Serpentards, les fils de mangemorts, les Malfoys.

o0O0o

Lord Voldemort était allongé sur son lit à coté de sa confidente, son trésor, le seul être qu'il chérissait, son serpent : Nagini. Il lui parlait en fourchelang.

« j'ai encore rêvé de lui Nagini, cette envie malsaine ne me quitte pas, que dois-je faire ?

-ne fait rien …

-mais...

-laisse l'envie t'envahir, on ne se bat pas contre ses désirs.

-mais ce n'est pas éthique, sa va contre les règles que je veux instaurer, c'est mal...

-et tu es le mal Tom, tu désirais le pouvoir, tu t'es battu pour l'avoir et tu l'as eu, tu t'es battu pour tout ce que tu voulait accomplir, tes désirs t'ont menés à la gloire. Pourquoi vous les humain, refusez vos désirs dès qu'il s'agit de sexe ?

-parce que se laisser aller ses pulsions sexuelles reviendrait à se comporter comme des animaux.

-mais vous êtes des animaux, laisses le t'envahir Tom, qui te dis que ça ne lui plairait pas d'être alangui dans tes bras ?

-mais...

-vis Tom, laisse tes envies conduire ta vie et sois heureux ! »

Nagini était la seule qui lui voulait du bien il le savait, d'un coté elle avait raison. Il était son ennemi, ce serait sa punition pour s'être mis tant de fois sur son chemin. Au début, il s'était dit que, comme c'était un puissant sorcier, en refaisant l'éducation du petit Potter, il pourrait lui faire occuper une place de choix dans le futur gouvernement mais le désir changeait tout. Potter allait souffrir non pas parce qu'il était le survivant mais parce qu'il avait attisé le désir de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

o0O0o

Plus l'année scolaire avançait, plus Draco sombrait. Il était perdu, sa mère était à présent confinée au manoir, le seigneur des ténèbres craignait qu'elle ne s'enfuie avec son fils. A chaque fois qu'il croisait des visages souriant dans l'école, il se disait « cette personne va peut être mourir à cause de moi ». Il n'osait plus regarder le directeur dans la grande salle, n'osait plus provoquer Potter. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, il rêvait d'Harry, lui tendant la main et le sortant de ce guêppier. Mais à son réveil, il se rappelait... il se rappelait que le brun était le sauveur des autres, pas le sien.

Il allait dans la salle sur demande régulièrement et testait l'armoire à disparaître, espérant qu'elle serait opérationnelle avant la fin de l'année. Sa mère lui écrivait presque tous les jours et, sur chaque lettre, il pouvait voir les traces de larmes. Il essayait de ne pas craquer mais c'était dur. Son seul soutient inébranlable, c'était Severus. Son Parrain lui donnait des potions de sommeil sans rêve, lui rappelait ce qu'il devait faire et portait sur lui ce regard. Un regard qui lui redonnait espoir et confiance. Severus était sûrement une des rares personnes à qui il confierait sa vie.

On était presque en décembre et Draco faisait encore une crise de panique, il alla alors vers les appartements de son professeur de potions. Il arriva, ouvrit la porte directement et alla se poster en face de son parrain qui sirotait du vin en lisant un livre.

Severus releva les yeux vers lui prenant ce visage doux que seul Draco était autorisé à voir.

« que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-j'en peut plus parrain, l'armoire fonctionne, tout est prêt mais si sa marche pas ? Si j'arrive pas à le tuer, si je foire tout, si...

-calme toi Draco, tu as tous calculé, tu as conçu un plan minutieux et tu as fait attention à tous les détails, pourquoi tu échouerais ?

-je ne sais pas mais j'ai peur, je ne peut pas me permettre de faillir, la vie de ma mère est en jeu ! »

Rogue ferma son livre et déposa son verre. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son filleul puis soupira.

« je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te surprendre mais tu devrait réellement penser à demander la protection de Dumbeldore...

-Tu n'es pas serieux !

-je suis on ne peut plus serieux !

-mais c'est trop tard, il ne pourra rien faire pour mère, elle est enfermée au manoir et puis...

-ne sous-estime pas ton directeur Draco tu pourrait être surpris, donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas changer de camps. Tu n'as aucun intérêt du coté des ténèbres, tu n'es pas fait pour être mangemort Draco !

-peut être mais Potter ne sauve pas les gens comme moi ! » il avait presque crié cette phrase. Cette phrase c'était la fin de son espoir, il avait enfin exprimé cette pensé à haute voix, il venait d'accepter enfin le fait qu'il ne pouvait être sauvé. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et soupira.

« et pourquoi ?

-tu t'entends parler ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il accepteraient un fils de mangemort, un serpentar, un Malfoy dans leur camps ?

-oui Draco, crois le ou pas, Potter se soucie de toi, je le vois te regarder tous le temps et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est méfiant mais parce qu'il s'inquiète, ça se voit ! Nous nous plaisons à dire que n'est qu'un idiot bourré de préjugés mais c'est faux, il a grandit comme toi Draco, laisse le t'aider.

Ces paroles allumèrent la sonnette d'alarme dans la tête de Draco, quelque chose clochait dans le discours de serverus. Et d'un coup, il compris.

-Tu... tu nous as trahis ? Tu as fini par les rejoindre ? Tu... comment t'as pu faire ça ? »

Après son moment d'hébétude, le blond s'était rendu compte que, si son professeur essayait de lui faire changer de camps, c'était que lui-même l'avait déjà fait. Il vit rouge et sorti précipitamment de la salle. Il avait toujours eu confiance en lui. Même si il trouvait parfois que son professeur passait trop de temps avec Dumbeldore, il pensait que c'était parce qu'il était un agent double. A bien y réfléchir, Severus était un agent double mais pour Dumbeldore. C'était lui qui communiquait les informations et il ne s'était jamais fait prendre. Mais il s'était relâché devant son filleul et Draco savait maintenant. Il arriva sur son lit et s'écroula. Il aurait mieux aimé ne pas savoir. Il aurait voulu garder son parrain sans remord. L'homme lui avait toujours menti, oui tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec son parrain était faux, tout les moments de bonheur avec son parrain n'était que chimère.

Rogue n'avait été gentil avec lui pendant son enfance que pour gagner sa confiance et donc celle du reste de la famille, il n'avait été prévenant avec lui que pour le recruter dans l'ordre. Il avait été faux pendant tout ce temps, Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul, aussi abandonné, aussi humilié, aussi triste …

o0O0o

Harry, de son coté bouillonnait. Depuis l'attaque au ministère, il n'y avait eu aucun raid, juste quelques disparitions. Mais il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose. C'était le calme avant la tempête. Dumbeldore le fuyait. Il changeait de couloir dès qu'il voyait Harry et se débrouillait pour se défiler quand le brun vouait lui parler

Harry savait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et , foi de Griffondor, il allait découvrir quoi ! C'est pourquoi il passa en revue tout les éléments bizarres depuis la rentrée.

Tout d'abord aucune activité de Voldemort, il devait trafiquer quelque chose, d'habitude c'était toujours lui qui attaquait en premier, pourquoi n'attaquerait-il pas ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait l'empêcher d'attaquer ?

Ensuite la non activité de l'ordre. Quand l'ordre préparait quelque chose, Sirius se trahissait toujours, c'était un livre ouvert, il suffisait de le regarder tortiller ses boucles avec son air déterminé pour deviner. Mais pourquoi Dumbeldore serait si occupé si il n'y avait rien. Peut être que Dumbeldore préparait quelque chose tout seul. oui c'était sa ! Et Voldemort se défendait, c'est pour sa qu'il n'attaquait pas. Mais de quoi se défendait-il et comment.

Le dernier truc qui clochait, c'était Malfoy, avait-il quelque chose à voir avec tout cela. Bien décidé à ne plus être un pion, Harry se décida à aller tirer les vers du nez à Dumbeldore le lendemain.

o0O0o

Il était contre une mur, il ne voyait rien, il n'avait pas ses lunettes, il lui semblait être dans une petite pièce aux murs noirs. Tout était propre, mais il y avait quelque chose d'angoissant dans l'air, comme si toute la douleur du monde reposait ici, comme si sa douleur allait naître ici. Il se releva et avança en se tenant au mur quand une silhouette se dressa devant lui, il essaya de prendre sa baguette mais il ne l'avait pas sur lui, en fait, il n'avait sur lui qu'un bas de pyjama.

« Harry Potter » siffla une voix calme et doucereuse, il connaissait cette voix, une seule personne au monde pouvait émettre ce son d'outre tombe.

« Voldemort » chuchota t-il, il essaya de se pincer pour sortir de son rêve mais ça ne marchait pas, il voulait reculer mais il semblait que le mur avait migré derrière son dos. Il se retourna pour vérifier mais quand il revint à son ennemis, ce dernier était à 10 cm de lui, son regard rouge fixé sur le gryffondor, Harry sentait sa fin arriver et ferma les yeux mais une grande main froide et un peu râpeuse se posa sur sa joue.

« tu es beau » siffla le mage noir en fourchelang. Le brun remarqua que les prunelle de l'autre se dilatait. Il était tétanisé, tendu et attendait avec angoisse les mouvements du Lord.

« tu es vraiment magnifique » la grande main qui était resté sur sa joue glissa doucement dans son cou avant d'arriver à ses épaules. C'est là qu'Harry réagit, il repoussa son assaillant de toute ses forces et s'esquiva vers la gauche il commença à courir mais fonça dans un mur il changea de direction mais encore un mur... et le rire démoniaque derrière lui... il courrait à gauche, à droite mais toujours des murs noirs qui semblaient se moquer de lui, le menant à son bourreau. Il cria.

« je veux me réveiller » et il ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'il put mais deux grandes mains froides s'étaient posées sur sur ses épaules et glissaient vers son torse. Il réessaya de les repousser mais il ne pouvait plus, la prise était trop forte, l'homme se baissa et lui mordu la nuque jusqu'au sang.

« AAAAh arrètez ! S'il vous plais... je... je ...non »

Les supplication continuaient pourtant l'Homme continuait à le toucher, son torse, son cou, ses épaules, son ventre et...

« HARRY REVEILLE TOI ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se releva d'un bond cognant Ron au passage. Il tremblait de tout son corps, de toute son âme et il entendit une voix.

« je te laisse pour cette fois petit, mais je reviendrai et je ferait de toi ma chose... » suivit d'un rire démoniaque.

Voldemort s'était introduit dans son esprit.

« Harry, Harry,Harry »

Voyant que son ami ne répondait pas, Ron lui donna une grande giffle. Harry le regarda alors, toujours tremblant et lui sauta dans les bras.

Ron monta sur le lit d'Harry, ferma les rideaux et posa un sort d'intimité. Il était 3 heure de matin, il semblait que lui seul ait remarqué l'agitation du brun, c'était mieux ainsi.

Le roux s'était réveillé d'un rêve pas très catholique incluant une certaine brune quand il avait entendu du bruit du coté d'Harry. Ayant l'habitude des cauchemars de son meilleur ami, il était allé le consoler, Harry tremblait et avait une expression d'angoisse extrême comme à chaque cauchemars mais sa cicatrice flamboyait. Alors il essaya de réveiller Harry comme il pu.

A présent le brun tremblait dans ses bras, se retenant de pleurer.

« qu'est ce qu'il t'as montré cette fois ci ?

-il ne m'as rien montré, il était là et il me touchait... et les murs... ses mains étaient partout... pouvait pas m'échapper... il...

-chut... calme toi Harry, il éssaye sûrement de te déconcerter encore, il faut absolument que tu reprenne des cours d'occlumencie, demande à Sirius ou je ne sais pas mais sa va aller Harry, dis toi que ce ne sont que des rêves, il ne peut pas te toucher dans la réalité.

-mais c'était si réel Ron, ses mains froides, et ses dents dans ma peau et la peur... je

-c'était un rêve, tu n'as aucune trace de dents sur toi, il veut te faire peur Harry reste fort. »

Quelques heures après, le sauveur était dans le bureau du directeur avec Sirius et racontait sa vision. Dumbeldore, égal à lui-même mangeait des bonbon au citron mais la vitesse avec laquelle il gobait chaque dragée jaune montrait l'amplitude de son choc.

Sirius était choqué et tenait Harry dans ses bras. Il avait accepté de lui apprendre l'occlumencie qu'il maîtrisait assez bien étant un Black.

Harry subit toute la journée en mode « pilotage automatique ». Il souriait quand il fallait, ne s'exprimait que par onomatopées et regardait ses pieds. Il était perduet son monde tombait, au moment ou il allait bien, il apprenait que son pire ennemis était un être sexué, information dont il se serait passé mais en plus, il utilisait ça pour le déconcerter et il avait réussi.

Le soir, il alla vers les appartements de son parrain, comme d'habitude, il ne toqua pas, pourtant il aurait du. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon et il entendait des chuchotements venant de la cuisine, il entra donc et son souffle se coupa. Il était maudit, c'était sûr. Du haut de ses 16 ans, il avait surpris Sirius, l'une des personnes qu'il appréciait le plus en train d'enfoncer sa langue dans ce qui semblait être, la bouche de Serverus Rogue, l'une des personne qu'il aimerait bien voir disparaître. Apprendre à la suite que Voldemort et Rogue avaient une vie sexuelle fut trop pour lui, il s'évanouit.

Il se réveillais dix minutes plus tard sous le regard moqueur de son professeur de potion et la mine inquiète de son parrain.

« je viens de rêver que tu embrassait le professeur Rogue, c'était bien un rêve n'est ce pas ? Demanda le brun plein d'espoir

-non Potter, vous venez en effet d'assister à une « preuve d'amour » de vôtre parrain à mon égard. Répondit Rogue exaltant devant la mine déconfite de son élève

-je comptait te le dire bientôt mais Serverus insistait pour être là quand je te le dirait et je n'avait pas réussit à vous voir en même temps... dit son parrain assez embarrassé une main dans les cheveux attendant la crise de son filleul

-t'es en train de me dire que vous sortez ensemble ? Pourquoi lui Sirius, c'est... c'est pas possible, ne me dit pas qu'il seras avec nous pendant les vacances ? Gémit Harry en faisant abstraction de la présence du maître des potions.

-euh …

-je serait là monsieur Potter et je m'assurerait que vous revoyez bien tous vos cours depuis le début de l'année. » puis Serverus Rogue partit faisant tourbillonner sa capes derrière lui comme d'habitude.

Harry et Sirius se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant 5 minutes.

« vient boire une tasse de thé puis nous commencerons les leçon.

-qu'est ce que tu lui trouve parrain ? Il est désagréable, méchant, rancunier, dépressif et …

-tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-oui ! Dit Harry sans voir arriver un quatrième traumatisme

-il m'aime, il est attentionné, il est drôle quand il veut, il est fort, il me console souvent, c'est un dieu au lit, il est doué avec sa langue, il en a une super longue, il...

-STOP »

Harry était encore plus choqué, en récapitulatif, Voldemord voulait lui faire des choses, son parrain sortait avec Rogue, Rogue faisait des fellations à son parrain, Rogue prenait son parrain... Harry s'évanouit de nouveau.

Sirius soupira et attendit que son filleul se réveille pour commencer les leçons d'occlumencie. Harry n'était vraiment pas doué mais il pourrait lui apprendre des choses. Ils se quittèrent ce soir là et Harry tomba dans son lit priant pour que Voldemort ne reviennent pas cette nuit.

En se remémorant les éventements de cette journée, il se rendit compte que il avait vu Dumbeldore, il avait été à coté de son directeur et n'avait rien tenté à cause du choc. Il se rendit compte que même si il avait pris la résolution de ne plus être un pion, il ne faisait rien pour changer. Pour être un joueur, il fallait avoir des pions, il fallait avoir de l'influence, assez pour piquer les pions des autres. En réfléchissant, il avait plus d'influence à Griffondors que Dumbeldore, il lui faudrait conquérir les autres maisons, et pour cela il devait arrêter d'être le sauveur pris de cours par les événements, il devait devenir le sauveur qui déclenche le changement, et ça n'allait pas être facile.

o0O0o

Voldemort, sur son trône, souriait. Il avait enfin découvert ce que le barbu faisait. Ce vieillard pensait qu'il pouvait détruire ses horcruxes sans qu'il s'en rende compte ? Quel idiot !

Le lord noir rassembla tous les objets contenant ses morceau d'âme devant lui. Il était temps de retrouver sa pleine puissance.

D'un geste de baguette, tous les fragments de son esprits sortirent des objet sous forme d'ombres noire. Il éclata de son rire démoniaque et les ombres noires entrèrent en lui.

Puis il cria plus fort, la douleur. Mais la douleur était si bonne, car c'était la douleur due à la puissance, c'était la douleur qu'il infligerait bientôt aux autres. Il se cambra alors que sa peau reprenait une couleur humaine bien qu'encore très pâle. Ses cheveux repoussaient. Il leva la tête vers le plafond toujours hilare, mais son visage avait changé, c'était maintenant celui du jeune homme de 20 ans qui avait fractionné son âme il y 22 ans de cela. Cependant, ses yeux avaient toujours ce même éclat rouge car, après tout, les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme.

Le mage noir arrêta de rire et se leva puis quitta la grande salle pour ses appartements. Il arriva dans une grande chambre et s'approcha du miroir. Il fit disparaître ses vêtements et s'observa dans le miroir. Pour la première fois depuis sa renaissance, il se trouvait beau, il avait retrouvé son apparence, peut être plus humaine mais dix fois plus dangereuse. Il était à présent en pleine possession de ses moyens mais aussi de ses hormones et en regardant ses yeux dans le miroir, il y voyait ce feu. Ces flammes rouges qui criaient le nom d'Harry Potter.

Bb cham :Voilà c'était le deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Fred : comment veux-tu que ça leur plaise ? On est pas dedans...

bb cham : Tu veux vraiment être dedans ?

Fred : non en fait c'est mieux comme ça je crois...


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : détermination

genre : romance , aventure, yaoi (peut être slash si je suis inspirée)

rating M

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent tous à JK Rowling.

Les personnages sont OCC. C'est du HPDM.

Résumé : Harry décide de se reprendre en main, il va alors voir les gens sous d'autres angles, il va découvrir l'envers du décors. (résumé pourri je sais mais c'est vraiment dur à trouver en faite)

Chapitre 3

Depuis un moment, Harry se demandait ce qui lui manquait pour évoluer, ce qui le faisait demeurer à l'état d'arme de guerre, pourquoi il était toujours pris au piège, toujours pris par surprise. Et l'une des raisons qui l'empêchait de changer, selon lui, était son attitude. Il avait une démarche précipitée et disgracieuse, toujours la tête baissée, il manquait clairement de confiance en lui et c'était quelque chose qu'il fallait changer. La confiance en soi et la bonne tenue était d'ailleurs ce qui caractérisait les grands sorciers de l'histoire. Il avait toujours été timide et peu confiant parce que les Duddley lui avait appris à se cacher, à douter de lui puisque tous ce qu'il faisait était mal selon eux. Ils avaient fait de lui un toutou obéissant que Dumbeldore avait juste récupéré mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme cela.

Il s'imaginait déjà débordant de confiance en lui et de puissance, un peu comme Malfoy, toujours fiers même dans les moments de doute. C'était sûrement ça qui l'avait rendu jaloux de Malfoy. Contrairement à lui, Malfoy avait le statut d'être à part entière et le montrait alors que lui pensait ne jamais l'avoir eu. Ça l'énervait de voir Malfoy si beau, si confiant, si droit alors que lui n'était qu'un petit garçon frêle et timide.

Il allait changer cela, il se rendit dans la bibliothèque et commença à lire des livres sur le maintien du buste et la bonne tenue.

Le survivant avait fait apparaître un miroir dans la bibliothèque ce jour là et essayait d'améliorer sa démarche et son port de tête quand il entendit un claquement de langue réprobateur derrière lui.

« pas comme ça, tu fais n'importe quoi !

-Parkinson, t'es venue te moquer ?

-bien sur que non, puisque tu as l'air de vouloir ressembler à quelque chose, je vais t'aider ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

-et maintenant que tu m'as vu et que tu t'es moqué, tu pourrais me laisser tranquille ?

-Je vais t'aider !

-hein ?

-après une semaine avec un prof comme moi, tu seras encore plus impressionnant que Draco ! »

Il chercha le piège puis se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon.

« d'accord !

-prends un livre et fais des aller-retours en essayant de le garder sur ta tête. »

Pansy l'avait fait travailler sa démarche toute la semaine durant toutes leurs heure de libre et il commençait à voir le changement et les autres aussi vu les regard encore plus admiratifs que d'habitude mais il fallait encore qu'il tire les vers du nez à Dumbeldore et Harry n'avait pas failli être envoyé à Serpentard pour rien.

Harry se réveilla à minuit et alla dans la salle de bain. Il prit quelques gouttes d'eau sur ses doigts et les posa sous ses paupière pour qu'elles coulent comme si il avait pleuré puis il s'affaira devant le miroir pour prendre l'expression la plus apeurée possible, Dumbeldore ne se méfiait pas assez de lui, ça marcherais. Il couru vers le bureau du directeur qui, en voyant son état le laissa entrer, il avait réussis à voir Dumbeldore. Maintenant il devait être le plus convainquant possible.

« calme toi mon garçon, que s'est-il passé ?

-j'ai fais le même rêve, c'était lui , il me touchait et...je...

-chut y a t-il autre chose en plus que la dernière fois ?

-oui... il a dit qu'il se défendait contre vous et que vous ne gagnerez pas. Que voulait-il dire par là professeur. »

C'était très risqué, si Harry s'était trompé dans ses hypothèses, il serait découvert et Dumbeldore commencerait à douter de lui, il redeviendrait un pion. Il misait tout sur cette hypothèse, il sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui, il avait toujours eu le goût du risque.

« J'essaye de découvrir le secret de son immortalité Harry, je pense que je suis près du but et donc il veut détruire toutes les informations qui peuvent me parvenir.

-qu'avez vous découvert au juste ?

-que ce qui le rend immortel ne touche pas son corps mais son âme, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »

Puis la discussion devint plus légère et le brun retourna se coucher le sourire au lèvre, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Le lendemain était un samedi, il passa toute la matinée avec Pansy à travailler sa posture. Vers onze heure et demi, ils s'arrêtèrent pour aller manger. Ils partirent discrètement, personne n'était au courant de leurs rendez-vous. Le brun commençait vraiment à apprécier Pansy et c'était réciproque. Il adorait sa langue de vipère, la façon qu'elle avait d'insulter quelqu'un en restant polie, l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux quand elle trouvait sa victime du jour, sa joie de vivre constante et par dessus tout ses sourires. Pansy ne souriait pas souvent mais devant les pitreries du survivant, ça lui arrivait, elle illuminait alors la pièce juste comme ça. Rien qu'en la regardant sourire, Harry avait l'impression que tout allait bien, que le monde était merveilleux, il se sentait rassuré. Il pensait que le sourire d'une mère devait avoir cet effet-là, cette impression d'être le plus fort, de pouvoir tout surmonter tant qu'on pourrait voir ce sourire. Ça lui donnait envie de se battre pour qu'elle puisse sourire plus souvent, pour que tout le monde puisse sourire ainsi.

« Et si on allait manger en tête à tête rien que tous les deux ? » susurra-t-il.

Un jeu de séduction s'était installé entre eux. Même si ils savaient qu'aucun des deux ne ressentait plus que le l'amitié l'autre, ils s'amusaient à jouer les romantique même si ils ne l'étaient pas du tout

« Et où allons-nous manger don juan ?

-Je suis le survivant voyons, j'ai ma propre table en cuisine

-cette école fait vraiment trop de favoritisme ! Mais au moins je pourrais manger sans la tête de déterré de Malfoy pour me gâcher l'appétit !

-allons-y my lady »

Il tendit son avant-bras à sa « lady » et elle y posa sa main en pouffant puis ils se mirent sur le chemin des cuisines. Harry se demandait s'il pourrait questionner Pansy à propos de Malfoy. Peut-être qu'elle savait quelque chose. Ils s'installèrent dans une petite salle où il n'y avait qu'une grande table en ébène et Harry appela Dobby qui se fit un plaisir de les servir.

« Ta maison s'approprie déjà la grande salle avec tout son boucan mais en plus il y a une table VIP dans la cuisine, ce n'est vraiment pas juste.

-Justement c'est une table VIP donc c'est normal que ce soit la nôtre !

-je ne connaissais pas Harry Potter si prétentieux... Serais ce cette nouvelle classe acquise grâce à moi qui te monte à la tête ?

-peut-être, ou peut-être que ça m'a juste aidé à prendre conscience de ma supériorité ? »

La conversation continuait, Harry parlait d'un ton pompeux pour faire rire Pansy et ça marchait, elle pouffait de rire à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Soudain, elle devint sérieuse.

« En fait Harry, j'ai un service à te demander.

-je t'écoute

-Si tu acceptes, je te devrais un service en retour

-dis-moi d'abord ce que c'est »

Elle rougit puis se reprit avant de commencer à tortiller ses mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts puis se lança d'une petite voix.

« Tu sais qui est Marcus Flint ?

-oui je vois bien

-il me tourne autour de puis un moment et j'ai beau le rejeter, il insiste, aucun Serpentard n'ose s'opposer à lui à part Draco mais cet enfoiré de Malfoy m'a dit de me démerder et enfin, je voudrais que tu... que tu...

-tu veux que j'aille lui parler pour toi, je ne serais pas du tout crédible et le provoquer en duel ce serait un peu dérisoire non ?

-non ce n'est pas ça, tu aurais des ennuis si tu te battais en duel

-quoi alors ?

-je voudrais qu'on fasse semblant de sortir ensembles pour qu'il me lâche »

Il était bouche bée. Pansy lui demandait vraiment ça. D'un côté Pansy était une fille géniale plutôt populaire, elle était admirée par tous les Serpentards et une bonne partie des Serdaigle. Bien sûr, c'était comme ça qu'il pourrait gagner de l'influence, ce n'était pas très propre mais la fin justifie les moyens et elle ne lui en voudrait pas puisqu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui et puis elle lui devrait un service, cela lui serait sûrement utile plus tard. Mais pourquoi lui, c'était un peu louche quand même.

« Pourquoi moi ?

-eh bien avec Crabbe ou Goyle, ça serait pas crédible, Blaise et Théo sont gay comme des phoques et tout le monde le sait, en plus ils sont ensemble, et Draco ne veux pas.

-je suis d'accord. Ça va être drôle !

-Tu n'auras pas du mal à Griffondor à cause de ça ?

-tu parles, la moitié des mecs de Griffondors bavent sur toi. »

Il ne lui dit pas qu'il avait même entendu son prénom après un grognement guttural dans le dortoir des rouges et or.

« Donc, maintenant que nous avons fini de manger en amoureux, allons-nous balader main dans la main près de la grande salle pour officialiser ça et ne me fait pas honte ! »

Il lui fit un petit sourire et lui prit la main.

o0O0o

Ron et Hermionne sortaient de la grande salle à la recherche de leur meilleur ami qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis la veille. Ils se demandaient ce que le brun pouvait bien trafiquer pour disparaître tout le temps. En plus, quelque chose dans sa façon de se tenir avait changé. Harry suscitait encore plus d'admiration qu'avant et en semblait heureux alors qu'il avait toujours détesté qu'on lui porte attention à cause de son statut de « survivant ». Ils se demandaient ce qui lui arrivait.

Soudain, Hermionne s'arrêta de marcher, le visage figé vers le bout du couloir, la bouche entre-ouverte. Le roux la regarda puis tourna la tête vers la même direction que son amie et ce fut le choc.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'un coup faisant claquer sa mâchoire, son corps se figea et il arrêta de respirer. Il venait de voir son meilleur pote en train de sourire à la plus belle fille de Serpentard en lui tenant la main comme si c'était normal.

« Tu vois la même chose que moi Ron ?

-ça dépend ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu vois Harry et Parkinson main dans la main au milieu du couloir ? »

En fait tous les élèves du couloir étaient dans le même état qu'eux. Personne n'avait rien vu venir. Hier encore, Harry était le mec qui n'était sorti qu'avec Cho, pas doué avec les filles, le célibataire le plus convoité de Poudlard et Pansy était la Serpentarde par excellence, jamais un geste déplacé, qui essayait d'échapper à Marcus flint. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à sortir ensembles alors que personne ne savait qu'ils se côtoyaient. Le cri d'hystérie de la dernière-née Wealsey réveilla les élèves figés dans le couloir.

« Aaaaaaaaaah c'est pas possible, Harry tu peut pas sortir avec elle !

-pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris de la réaction de Ginny

-parce que...enfin...voilà quoi ! Répondit-elle avec éloquence

-on y va chou ? Les interrompit Pansy en se moquant discrètement de la rousse »

Pansy entraîna un Harry qui se retenait d'exploser de rire suite au surnom que lui avait donné sa « petite amie ». Une fois qu'ils furent à l'écart des autres, il laissa exploser son rire en se tenant le ventre.

« Chou, tu m'a appelé chou...

-c'est joli chou et puis il fallait bien que je te trouve un surnom !

-j'ai un prénom, pourquoi ne pas s'en servir.

-et me priver du plaisir de voir toute les filles du couloir vertes de jalousie ?

-tu exagère d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que Ginny a réagi ainsi ?

-ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle était amoureuse de toi ?

-tu dis n'importe quoi Pansy, Ginny est la petite sœur de Ron, c'est comme ma sœur!

-elle ne le voit pas ainsi apparemment

-et en plus, elle sort avec Colin Crivey !

-juste un bouche trou, enfin je ne pense pas qu'il puisse boucher un tel trou...

-ce que tu dis est vraiment dégueulasse, Ginny est une jeune fille respectable et …

-la moitié des Serpentard à partir de la cinquième année ont couché avec et ne parlons même pas des autres maisons !

-ce ne sont que des rumeurs !

-il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu

-bon et sinon, tu pourrais m'aider pour le devoir de potion ?

-ok »

Harry et Pansy travaillèrent encore un peu puis se quittèrent devant la bibliothèque. Harry retourna à la tour Griffondor mais à son entrée dans la grande salle, tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Il s'arrêta et regarda tout le monde.

« euh...Salut...

-dit le mec qui se tape Pansy Parkinson. Bordel Harry t'aurait pu nous le dire quand même qu'on ne soit pas resté dans le couloir la bouche ouverte comme des glands. Cria Ron

-Non ce n'est pas sa le plus important, le plus important c'est que tu nous dises comment t'as fait pour sortir avec cette bombe alors qu'on vous a jamais vu vous adresser la parole avant et t'es un salopard de faire ça dans notre dos s'exclama Seamus en prenant une pose mélodramatique qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère

-bah en fait, quand vous nous avez vus dans le couloir on venait de se mettre ensemble et, bah je ne sais pas vraiment comment c'est arrivé dit Harry en cherchant un mensonge plausible.

-tu ne sais pas ? Tu te fous de nos gueules ? Raconte ! Dit Hermione à bout de nerf »

Ginny sorti de la salle en claquant la porte mais tout le monde s'en fichait, ils regardaient tous Harry avec insistance voulant avoir la vérité sur cette histoire.

« En fait je travaillais dans la bibliothèque seul puisque Ron m'avait lâché et Pansy m'a aidé en se foutant de ma gueule puis on s'est retrouvé plusieurs fois et ça s'est fait.

-on s'attendait à un truc plus romantique entendit Harry alors que tout le monde revenait à ses activités

-non on s'attendait à un truc plus pornographique, vous avez fait quoi seul dans la bibliothèque exactement repris Seamus

-on a travaillé, t'es vraiment trop pervers mec » puis ils parlèrent de tous et de rien avant d'aller se coucher.

Harry se dit qu'il s'était pas mal débrouillé et que tout le monde semblait y croire mais à peine fut-il assis dans son lit que Ron vint s'y assoir à son tour en fermant les rideaux. Il regarda son meilleur ami et soupira. Ron le connaissait trop bien.

« la vraie version s'il te plait ! Exigea Ron avec autorité

-en fait moi et Pansy on n'est pas vraiment ensemble souffla le brun

-explique

-bah on a commencé à se parler dans la bibliothèque et on est devenus ami et elle avait besoin de cette histoire pour faire fuir Flint alors je l'aide

-Et quoi, t'es amoureux d'elle ?

-nan en fait je suis gay

-QUOI !

-je suis homosexuel si tu préfère

-j'avais compris mais comment ça se fait, t'es sorti avec Cho et puis je pensais que t'allais te mettre avec Ginny

-en fait ma relation avec Cho m'as aidé à me rendre compte que les filles c'est nul, et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute avec Ginny, c'est comme ma petite sœur.

-ne lui dit jamais ça en face mec !

-elle trouvera bien quelqu'un et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute

-mais je ne comprends pas, elle est jolie ma sœur

-sauf qu'elle a des seins et qu'elle n'a pas de bite.

-T'es pas attiré par moi au moins ?  
-nan je préfère les blonds désolé de te briser le cœur Ronny dit théâtralement Harry

-Comment peut-tu me faire ça, je t'aime tu sais répondit le roux sur le même ton. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis se couchèrent.

o0O0o

Draco Malfoy était assis en haut de la tour d'astronomie regardait le vide avec une grande envie de sauter. Il se pencha, ferma les yeux prêt à tout lâcher mais soudain, il eut une vision. Le visage pâle de sa mère enfermée dans la prison dorée qu'était devenu le manoir Malfoy pour elle. Il se redressa et serra les poings. Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui ? Pourquoi son père l'avait-il mêlé à ça ?

Il était à deux doigts de pleurer. Il ne pouvait même plus aller voir Severus pour se calmer, non, il ne pouvait pas aller voir ce traître.

Il se rappelait les après-midi shopping où lui et sa mère traînaient son parrain dans les boutique pour lui acheter des fringues qu'il ne mettrait jamais, les journée passées dans les laboratoires du manoir Snape à faire des potions en tout genre , les matinées dans Londres à critiquer les passant et à se moquer de son père, toutes les fois où son parrain l'avait consolé, toutes les choses que le brun lui avait apprise, tout était fini.

Draco en voulait beaucoup à son parrain mais, au nom de tous ces souvenirs offerts par l'espion de Dumbeldore, il ne le dénoncerait pas.

o0O0o

Severus Snape était assis sur un vaste canapé et sirotait un verre de Whisky pur feu dans le luxueux salon des Malfoy. Le propriétaire des lieux ne le quittait pas des yeux cherchant à sonder son âme. Depuis 10 minutes, il était assis avec son verre et attendait que Lucius parle. Il espérait juste que son filleul n'avait pas tout révélé à son père. Lucius posa son verre puis sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sort d'intimité.

« Je sais ce que tu fais Severus dis Lucius sur un ton badin comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait dehors

-et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Répondit le brun joueur

-tu es avec Dumbeldore ! Je le sais, inutile de nier

-Draco te l'as dit ? Dis Severus jouant carte sur table, il était déjà pris de toute façon

-Il est au courant ? Pour ma part ce n'est pas de lui que je tiens cette information.

-et pourquoi ne suis-je pas dans un des cachots du maître à attendre ma mort ? Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

-en fait je veux te demander une faveur. »

Severus arrêta de se méfier devant la mine suppliante de son ami, il ne l'avait plus vu comme ça depuis longtemps. En fait, Lucius n'avait jamais demandé son aide. Leur amitié était si bizarre qu'il se demandait parfois si le blond était vraiment son ami, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il travaillait pour Dumbeldore.

« Aucun des mots que je vais prononcer ne doivent sortir de cette pièce Severus. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

« Je suis de moins en moins assuré de la victoire du seigneur des ténèbres Severus … je sais très bien en cas d'échec, je coulerais avec lui donc si je vais à azkaban ou qu'il m'arrive autre chose, je te demandes de prendre soin de Cissa et Draco.

-tu peux encore changer de camps Lucius.

-et m'allier avec des traîtres à leurs sangs et des sangs de bourbes ? Jamais, je préfère mourir avec fierté !

-Ce qui importe ce ne sont pas les gens avec qui on se bat mais ce pourquoi on se bat !

-justement, je veux me battre pour un monde de magie absolue, pour un monde ou tout seras possible, je me bât pour un monde sans barrière !

-Lucius...

- Me promets-tu de t'occuper d'eux au cas où je perdrais ?

-Seulement si tu me promets de mieux t'occuper d'eux si c'est moi qui perds.

-je t'en fais le serment sur mon honneur.

-je le jure également.

-merci Severus. »

Le brun se leva et sorti et Lucius pensa alors que Severus n'avait vraiment jamais changé, ses sentiments aussi n'avaient jamais changé.

o0O0o

Au temps de sa septième année à Poudlard, Lucius était le prince de serpentard, il était admiré et croulait sous les admiratrices et admirateurs mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour une femme : Narcissa Black et il n'était pas le seul. Il y avait aussi Severus Rogue, un sixième année qui était toujours seul. Ils étaient déjà amis en ce temps-là mais Severus ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il passait son temps à élaborer des stratégies pour nuire aux maraudeurs ou à lire des ouvrages de magie noire.

Selon ses camarades, Lucius n'avait pas de soucis à se faire contre le brun mais il savait très bien que son ami était dangereux, c'était la guerre pour le cœur de Narcissa et il n'était pas décidé à perdre.

En amour, tous les coups sont permis alors il avait tout fait pour conquérir la blonde, il lui avait même fait croire que le brun taciturne était amoureux de Lilly Evans avec qui il passait tout son temps libre.

Il avait tout fait pour que Severus ne puisse parler à l'élue de son cœur, il avait même enfermé le brun dans un placard à balais le jour où il avait fait sa déclaration à la jolie Black. C'est à ce moment-là que leurs amitié était devenue bizarre, Severus ne faisait plus confiance à Lucius mais pourtant ils avaient encore des discussions intéressantes tous les deux. Lucius connaissait son ami comme sa poche, il savait que le maître des potions était toujours amoureux de sa femme et même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il se disait qu'au moins s'il mourrait, il y aurait encore quelqu'un pour aimer et chérir sa Cissa, pour montrer l'exemple à son fils. Il y aurait quelqu'un pour assurer leur protection.

Il avait toujours eu confiance en Severus malgré l'impureté de son sang, ses idéaux bizarres et son amour pour sa femme et cela ne risquait pas de changer.

o0O0o

De son côté, Severus était dévasté. Depuis toutes ces années, il avait essayé d'oublier ses sentiments pour Narcissa. Il avait même cru aimer sincèrement Sirius mais ça revenait. Pourquoi Lucius était-il obligé de la lui remettre sous nez alors qu'il arrivait enfin à ne plus penser à elle. Il arrivait à ne plus être illuminé par ses sourires, à ne plus être jaloux du blond, même à penser son futur avec l'animagus et pourtant la simple possibilité que la mère de Draco puisse être à lui un jour changeait tout.

Il aimait se chamailler avec Patmol, il adorait tous les petits gestes amoureux de l'homme à son égard, il était jaloux de quiconque regardait son amant trop longtemps alors comment pouvait-il encore avoir des sentiments pour elle ?

Pouvait-on aimer deux personnes ? Severus était perdu. En rentrant dans son appartement, il vit Sirius allongé dans son canapé. L'héritier des Black leva les yeux vers lui et soudain, il eut envie de lui faire l'amour. Ce n'était pas une envie de se rassurer, c'était le puissant désir qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de son amant trop longtemps. C'était la folie que Sirius Black avait implanté en lui.

Son corps bougea seul et il se retrouva devant le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car le maître de potion l'embrassait commençant déjà à le caresser.

« J'ai envie de toi stupide clebs !

-Je t'emmerde chauve-souris diabolique ! Mais prend moi quand même... »

Et il aima Sirius, il le fit gémir pendant ce qui semblât être une éternité. Il les emmena doucement vers l'orgasme en exprimant tout son amour avec passion.

Au moment où il s'endormit sur le corps de son petit ami, il se dit qu'il aimait bel et bien Sirius même si son premier amour resterait ancré dans ses souvenirs à jamais. Son amour pour Narcissa n'était qu'un souvenir alors que celui-là était si réel, si passionné, si vivant.

o0O0o

L'héritier Malfoy avait, comme tout le monde, vu que Potter et Pansy étaient ensemble et contrairement aux autres qui étaient surpris, lui se sentait trahis. Potter ne levait pas le petit doigt alors qu'il s'était sûrement rendu compte de l'état de Draco ces dernières semaines, le blond se disait que c'est parce qu'il était serpentard et fils de mangemort mais Pansy aussi était à Serpentard et fille de mangemort et pourtant il sortait avec elle.

Comment pouvait-il ignorer Draco alors qu'il avait une telle complicité avec la brune et d'abord, elle venait d'où cette putain de complicité, on ne les avait jamais vu ensembles avant.

Il ruminait ses sombres pensées assis sur un fauteuil de la salle commune lorsque Parkinson vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

« Tu ne penses pas que Potter pourrait t'en vouloir si il te voyait ainsi ?

-pourquoi est-tu de si mauvaise humeur un vendredi soir ?

-Tu aurais au moins pu me dire que quand tu disparaissais toute cette semaine, c'était pour aller roucouler avec Potter !

-tu es jaloux ?

-pas du tout, c'est juste que ça m'énerve que tu aies fais ça dans mon dos... Alors, tu l'as dépucelé le Survivant ? »

Il espérait qu'en détournant ainsi la conversation, il pourrait cacher toute sa peine. Il se sentait mal, il voulait arracher la tête de Pansy. Voir son sang couler serait jouissif mais il n'était pas jaloux, il était juste un peu sadique, la jalousie c'est pour les faibles et lui ne l'était pas. Mais il donnerait tout ce qu'il possédait pour partager une telle complicité avec Potter, il se couperait un bras ou même deux pour que ce putain de balafré le regarde comme il avait regardé Pansy dans le couloir pourtant il savait que ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Potter n'étaient pas de l'amour, c'était de la tendresse, de l'affection, pas de l'amour mais c'était toujours mieux que l'indifférence.

« -Draco ! Nous sommes ensemble depuis même pas deux jours et puis il n'est peut-être plus puceau

-c'est ça, et moi je suis encore chaste et pur tant que tu y es

-je lui demanderais !

-il te prendra pour une obsédée et il n'aurait pas tord

-méchant Draco »

Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras puis il se leva en la faisant tomber au sol, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver à exhiber sa relation avec Potter ainsi, qu'est-ce que Potter lui trouvait d'abord. Elle était chiante, autoritaire et très chiante mais elle était aussi belle, intelligente, sociale, drôle... Et en plus maintenant il avait un complexe d'infériorité face à Pansy, il irait loin avec ça !

De son côté, les fesses encore à terre, Pansy jubilait, bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de Potter pour se débarrasser de Flint mais elle avait besoin de lui pour faire réagir Draco et elle avait réussi. Elle s'arrangerait pour que Draco et Harrry finissent ensemble, comme ça, le blond prendrait peut être la bonne décision.

Voilà le troisiemme chapitre.

Je me suis rendu compte que je n'arrivais pas à corriger toutes mes fautes moi-même et ma beta ne corrige que ma syntaxe et elle m'aide aussi à pas partir dans des délires impossibles. J'en profite pour la remercier.

Bref je cherche quelqu'un pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographe car je suis douée que pour détecter celles des autres mais pas les miennes.

Georges : t'es vraiment une chieuse !

Bb cham : c'est pour sa qu'on m'aime

Fred : c'est qui « on » ?

bb cham : c'est des gens …

Fred : des gens...


End file.
